Unrequited Love
by parrillayoung
Summary: Mellivia one-shot.


**Unrequited Love**

The cold wind of winter hit her naked, flushed face and took out of place the curls perfectly tied on a bun.

She rounded her arms around her body, in an attempt to keep the warmth inside her, and breathed deep, inhaling the harsh winter that fell so drastically that night..

The weather had dropped, meeting in nothing more than her long, black dress that so gracefully wrapped her curves.

She slowly approached the roof railing, and with frozen, somewhat trembling hands, she grabbed the cigarettes that were inside her dress' secret pockets.

She hadn't smock in such a long time and she shouldn't be doing it now but everybody was smoking and it reminded her of how good it felt. She smiled as that deadly smoke escaped her nose and mouth. Mellie's continuous advices of quitting appearing on her mind. She would one day, but definitely not that night.

She leaned lightly against the railing, gazing into the blackness of the sky as the smoke began to envelop her. She enjoyed those moments alone, without the straining noise of day to day.

"It's freezing here. Why don't you come inside?" Mellie asked with a calm, soft voice that filled Olivia's ears as she slowly approached.  
"I'm smocking. I don't like smoking inside," she replied, turning her head only to found the woman two feet behind her.

"Maybe you should started by no smoking at all," imitating Liv's earlier moves, Mellie leaned next to her against the railing and propped an ashtray on it.

"I could say the same about you," Liv pointed out as she handed Mellie a cigarette.

The other woman slightly laughed. Her laughter sounded like angelic bells to Liv's desperate ears, and made her smiled shyly.

The woman's fruity perfume invaded the environment, creating a perfect blend of cigarette and flowers.  
"I do it every once in awhile, it's not the same," Mellie replied with a smile.

Olivia looked at her amused; sometimes Mellie sounded like a little girl who always wanted to be right and by then Olivia had already learned to not continue her the game.  
Liv shook her head slightly and seemed to notice the other woman as debating with herself, as if she wanted to say something but did not dare to say.  
"What is it?"  
Mellie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking courage.  
"I wanted to apologize," the new President began slowly, noticing Olivia's face of confusion. "For what happened earlier. For inviting you to dance. I shouldn't have done that."  
Olivia laughed internally. If Mellie only knew.  
"You do not have to apologize for anything," she smiled sadly at the irony of life. "It's okay. I did not know your artistic skills," she laughed remembering Mellie's goofy dance from minutes ago.

Mellie laughed too, "you better not be making fun of me."  
"Of you? Never. You are the one who tease me."  
Mellie laughed again and gave him a little push with her shoulder.  
"It's because I love you."  
The words took immediate effect on Olivia. Of course she knew that the other woman esteemed her, but love her? She smiled foolishly and fixed her gaze on the view from White House's balcony. And for a second she seemed to notice from the corner of her eyes the brunette staring at her, as if analyzing her, making her feel self-conscious.

She turned her head only an inch or two and met those beautiful blue eyes staring at her expectantly. Their glances connected, forgetting the rest of the world, immersed in each other, in the dim light of the moon and the light wind caressing their faces, the laughter from within sounded distant, from another world, because for an instant of time the whole world seemed to be just those blue orbits, deep and intense, with so much to say, but without saying anything.  
Her heartbeat began to ring loudly in her ears, she was sure that if it was physically possible, her heart would fall out of her chest. She wondered if Mellie could also hear the accelerated bombing.  
She looked back at the sky. She was tired of the effect that the woman had on her, tired of loving in the distance, of loving unrequitedly.  
It was impossible. Nothing was going to happen between them.

She cursed herself mentally. And what did she expect to happen? That the first female President would fall for her? To establish a relationship with the ex wife of her ex lover?

In a parallel world perhaps, but not in this one.

She sighed slightly trying to calm her hurried and aching heart. The urge to cry taking over her.

Her eyes were flooded with tears as she felt a weight on her hand. It took seconds to realize that weight was Mellie's hand on hers, incredibly warm, despite the cold.  
She turned her palm up and interlaced her cold, rough fingers to the warm and soft of the other woman.  
Her pulse was still racing and she was sure that if Mellie had not heard it before, she would definitely feel it.  
She avoided the blue eyes, that searched almost desperate for hers.  
"Look at me," she ordered softly.  
And Olivia, with tears in her eyes, obeyed.  
The tense air that any knife could cut, emerged again. And maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe she was hallucinating, but it seemed to her that Mellie leaned toward her, and it was as if the floral scent of the woman acted like a magic spell that drew her toward the brunette.  
Their faces were inches apart.  
And damned Cyrus for opening the door at that moment, cutting all the tension and magic that had formed.

Olivia felt a splash of cold water and sidestepped, clearing her throat.

"Why don't you smoke inside? You're going to get pneumonia out there," he said with an amused smile on his face.

Damn Cy.

"We just finished," Olivia replied in frustration, turning off the cigarette in the ashtray on the rail.

Cyrus entered again and Liv followed after him. However, she took two steps as one hand gripped her firmly by the wrist, turning her and cutting the distance between them with a kiss. The taste of hooch and tobacco flooded her mouth. And she felt thousands of fireworks explode in her stomach. Was that really happening? Or was she hallucinating?

Her spirit seemed to float, to float with joy, with emotion, far from there, transporting her to another reality where everything was possible. Where she could be with Mellie, where reality did not matter, where their past, their rivalries, their new roles, none of that matter.

Where they were only Mellie and Olivia.

And maybe, that kiss was the beginning of whatever could happen between them.

And maybe, they were possible.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
